


Just me, her and the moon.

by heyimeliza



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyimeliza/pseuds/heyimeliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke decide to spend their summer at the Blakes' beach house with Bellamy's sister, Octavia, and her boyfriend Lincoln. But what happens if Lincoln invites his half sister, Lexa, to spend her summer with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beach House

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first ff and english is not my first language so sorry in advance if I made any mistake. :)  
> I know it begins with Bellarke, but don't worry, I'm Clexa af so you can imagine what will happen!  
> Let me know what you think about it and have a nice day. :)

It was June. Bellamy’s hair was sweaty but, nevertheless, my fingers liked to play with them. He turned to me when he felt my hand behind his neck, giving me a small smile. 

"Don’t fall asleep" I told him as soon as his eyes fell back on the road in front of us. He laughed. "Don’t worry, I’m wide awake". 

I turned to face my window watching the arid expanse of bare mountains on the roadside.  "How much time do you think is left till we’ll be there?" I asked, looking forward to being able to finally throw myself into the cold ocean. 

"Do you see those?" He asked, pointing to the mountains. "The sea is right after them" Bellamy explained.

 

-

 

When the car went finally off, I woke up. It was seven in the evening and the sun was still high in the sky, but the heat was slowly decreasing. 

"It fucking burns" I told Bellamy, once one of my feet sank into the sand. 

"How could it burn in the evening?" He asked, meters behind me. Immediately after, I heard a scream.  "I told you, idiot!" I said turning to him. 

I took off my top and threw it on the ground along with my shoes while running to reach the shore as soon as possible.  Still wearing shorts, I threw myself into the ocean. 

The first thing I did when I resurfaced was screaming. The water was too cold and every single part of my body was pleading me to get out. 

"Cold, Huh?" Bellamy said laughing, with the water up to his thighs. 

"Are you scared to throw yourself into the water, Bellamy Blake?" I said with a mischievous smile on my face, slowly approaching him.  I plunged into the water and when I resurfaced I was right in front of him. I stood out of the water freezing.  I approached him even further until our noses ended up being only a few inches away.  He knew what I was going to do and, as soon as my eyes closed, I felt his lips on mines. My tongue stroked his upper lip, asking him permission to enter and, after less than a second, he deepened the kiss. 

Knowing that he was way too into the kiss, I pulled away and I buried him into the water. "I knew it!" he shouted once his head resurfaced from the water. My laughter was spontaneous. He walked over to me and took me in his arms and, after a few seconds, I found myself once again underwater. 

"Okay, okay. You won" I said acting defeated. His answer was a simple laugh. 

It didn’t took long that my chin began to tremble. I abandoned the water to lay down on the sand which felt like a warm blanket on me.  A few minutes later Bellamy joined me laying down next to me. 

"What time comes your sister?" I asked, looking at the sky. 

"Lincoln said they would have left by six. They should be here at ten" he said. "Ah, I forgot to tell you that Lincoln’s half-sister is coming too". 

I whirled toward him not able to believe what I had just heard.  "Who told him that Lexa could come too?" I said nervously. 

"What could I told him? "Oh no. Lexa isn’t welcomed here. You know, Clarke hates her"" he said turning to face me.  I went back to stare at the blue, on the verge of exploding in anger. 

"Maybe we should go, we still have to unpack" he said standing up with the sand on his back. After a few moments, I decided to get up and I picked up my stuff.

 

-

 

"Do you want me to do it?" I asked Bellamy who was already washing the dishes. 

"Don’t worry" he mumbled, "Go lay on the couch, it’s still early" he then added. 

I went to sit on the couch, curling up, but I wasn’t even able to turn on the TV that I heard the doorbell ring. ”It can’t be them already" I thought. 

"I’ll go get it" Bellamy said, already heading for the door.

"Bells!" Octavia uttered as a little kid. She always did it and that made their relationship even more beautiful. 

"Hey O" He hugged her tight for a few seconds with a big smile on his face. 

Lincoln came to greet me with a hug. "Hey princess" he said smiling at me. Whenever he hugged me my bones would creak, but that was the fun part. 

"How was your trip? We thought you’d be arriving later" I said returning the smile. 

"There wasn’t a single car on the road" said another voice and we all turned to the door. 

There she was, still, as if she was too afraid to enter the house. When she realized that everyone had stopped talking when she had finally spoke up, her eyes widened.  She looked at us embarrassed and blushed a bit. 

" Hi Lexa" I greeted her. 

"Clarke" she replied.

 


	2. The Pipe Of The Sink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will still ask you to forgive me if I made any mistake.  
> Hope you'll enjoy this one and have a nice sunday! :)

When I woke up the next day I found myself floating on the bed. The pipe of the bathroom’s sink next to our room had blown up, flooding the floor and the sheets.

"I wish I was back home right now" I said turning to Bellamy with a sarcastic smile on the face. 

He was on his knees under the sink, completely wet, trying in vain to fix the pipe. 

"We'll need to call a plumber, I can’t make it all by myself" Bellamy said. 

"Today’s Sunday, you seriously think there will be anyone willing to fix this mess?" I asked rhetorically. 

"I saw an hardware store while coming this way, I could try and see if it’s open and change the pipe" said a voice out of nowhere. It was Lexa, standing still in front of us. She got closer to the sink and, bending down on her knees, watched intently the pipe.

I found myself staring at her with my jaw dropping down, unable to believe that she really knew what was happening. 

"You know how to change a sink’s pipe?" I asked her. 

She turned to face me and smiled. "Yeah, Clarke, I do know how to change a sink’s pipe" she replied half laughing.

Bellamy frowned his eyebrows and stood up from the floor coming towards me. He dragged me into our room while Lexa, still on her knees, was studying the whole thing. "Why don’t you go with her? One hour and you’ll be home again" he tried to convince me. 

"Okay, okay. I’m going with her. Don’t ask me anything else though" I said pointing my index at his chest. "You know I can’t stand her" He smiled and planted a soft kiss on my lips. As I pulled away I felt a pair of eyes staring at me and, as I turned, I saw Lexa looking at us. Embarrassed I moved away from Bellamy. 

"It’s okay if I come with you?" I asked, hoping she would say that I shouldn’t have worried, that she could have gone by herself.     

"That's fine by me" she replied not believing what she had just heard. 

"I’ll be ready in ten minutes" I informed her slowly becoming aware of the fact that I was still waring just a shirt and some underwear. 

"I’ll be waiting outside" Lexa said. 

Her and Bellamy left the room giving me some space. I quickly put on the first pair of shorts I saw and, without putting a bra on, I put on a blue tank top. I picked up my hair in a bun and, still wearing flip-flops, I left the room, heading for the door. 

"Where is everybody going today?" Octavia asked, sat at the kitchen table eating cereals. 

"Good Morning to you too" I said in a hurry, trying to do this thing as quickly as possible. I took the car keys and left the house. 

"Thank you for the answer!" I heard the voice of Octavia just before closing the door.

I saw Lexa leaning against the wall watching the beach across the street.

"Come on, let’s go" I told her approaching the car. 

She quickly run up to the car and went to the passenger side. Within seconds we were on the street and the silence was rather embarrassing. The only sentences that we exchanged were used to explain the route I had to do.

"How’s going at Uni?" she blurted out. 

How did she know I was going to Univeristy? We had never talked about that. We usually never talked about anything. I turned towards her raising my eyebrows. 

"I heard Lincoln and Octavia talking about that" she replied, answering my silent question. 

"University’s fine. Lately I’ve been doing many exams, but except that one thing, everything’s fine" I said. " And you’re still working as a teacher in primary school, right?" I asked her. 

"Yep, that’s me. I actually really like doing this job" I saw her smiling. " Kids are little rays of sunshine and, even though I’d like to jump off a cliff sometimes, they never fail to make me happy" she said. She kept on talking but I was distracted by the fact that she looked so enthusiast talking about her job. In that moment I wished that, someday, I would have been happy like her while talking about my profession. That surely wasn’t as simple as it seemed.  

"Oh, it’s right there" she said, pointing through the window at an hardware store, which, fortunately, was opened. 

"Thank God" I said relieved.

Once inside the store I didn’t have to open my mouth a single time, not even to pay. 

"How do you know all of this stuff?" I turned to face her just outside the store. 

"It’s not that hard, you know?" she said, smiling. 

Why was she always smiling? I was acting all bitchy and she smiled at me. I would have never smiled to myself.

"If you say so" I said laughing.

The trip back home wasn’t as I expected. Lexa seemed very interested as I talked about my dream of becoming a lawyer and, more important, she respected my ideals. 

 

-

 

"All done, see?" Lexa said turning to face me while sitting on the floor with a wrench in her right hand. 

I caught myself staring at her and I blushed immediately. "You’re really good at this stuff" I said. 

"Well, thanks" she replied with that typical smile on her face. 

"Now we can finally catch up with the others at the beach" I said moving from where I stood, trying to find a bikini in my room. 

"Yeah, finally" I heard her saying.

 


	3. What Is Missing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can assure you there will be some Clexa really soon, so don't worry. :)  
> So sorry for the grammar errors, hope you enjoy it. Have a nice day!

"Do you want something to eat? Or to take away to the beach" Lexa asked to me.

She was making sandwiches for lunch and packing everything into a cooler. 

"Oh, don’t worry" I replied not wanting to take advantage of the situation. 

"It’s okay, really" she said smiling with some mayonnaise on her right cheek. 

"You got something on your cheek" I informed her. She touched her left cheek leaving some other sauce on her face. "Nope" I laughed, "The other one". I saw her blushing then quickly heading for the sink and washed her hands. She then washed her face, wiping away the dirt. I caught myself staring at her another time. As soon as she turned to me, I looked away and hurried to take a bottle of water that I put in my backpack. 

"So, what do you want in your sandwich?" she asked softly.

"Whatever you’ve put in yours, it’s more than okay".

"Fine" she added, about to pull out two slices of bread and, within minutes, the cooler box was filled to the brim. 

"Shall we go?" she asked with sunglasses on already. The white bikini was visible under the shirt that appeared transparent to the eyes. Instead of a pair of flip flops, she was wearing a pair of white converse. 

I heard her clearing her throat and I knew I had to get up off the couch and move. 

"Yes, sure" I replied.

 

-

 

The beach was a completely desolated, probably because it was two in the afternoon and everyone was at home having lunch. I saw Lincoln’s figure in the distance, impossible not to notice, with Octavia on his back. A few meters away from me, Lexa was following me. Walking with flip-flops on the sand was uncomfortable. I kept on sinking into the sand that burned like hell and, perhaps, Lexa had been smart not wearing them. They surely weren’t recommended at that time in the afternoon. 

"Oh, they’re finally here!" I heard Octavia’s voice still far away from us. She climbed down Lincoln’s back and run toward us. 

"We thought you had drowned under the sink" she said laughing as she approached us.  I laughed sarcastically. 

"I’m sorry for this morning" I told her pouting. 

"No problem plumber" she said smiling at me. 

"The real plumber here is Lexa. She did everything by herself" I said turning to face Lexa. 

"Too many compliments" she said feigning a bow. We all laughed as we finally joined the boys. 

"Oh, here she is, my princess" Bellamy said looking up from the towel. 

I replied with a smile and took off my top and shorts throwing them somewhere on the sand. As Bellamy leaned his head back down, Octavia motioned for me to take his hands as she approached his feet. I knew exactly what she intended to do and I was all for doing that. Without even thinking about it a second longer I took Bellamy by the wrists and Octavia did the same by his ankles. He soon realized what we were doing and began to squirm. 

"No, please!" He begged us. "Have you heard him, O? "No, please!"" I said mocking him. 

We quickly approached the shore and, as our feet touched the water we threw him into it. Bellamy, however, smarter than me, took me by my arms and dragged me down with him. When we resurfaced, I took a deep breath realizing how freezing the water was. 

"You didn’t just do that" I told him trying to drown him. His response was a laugh accompanied by Octavia’s one who stared at us still on the shore. Behind her, Lincoln was approaching her slowly, trying not to get caught. As soon as he was close enough, he picked her up in his arms and ran into the water while Octavia pleaded him to let her go. The two fell into the water near us. 

"I hate you!" she said laughing. 

"Why it’s so fucking cold?" Lincoln said, getting up from the water trying to warm up. 

"It’s too cold" Bellamy replied running towards him and, as a football player, he dragged him back into the water. 

The two began a fight between spurts and attempts to drown each other. Me and Octavia stared at them laughing and shaking our head at the same time. A few moments later I realized that something was missing and I turned my sight back to the beach. Lexa was lying on the sand while looking at us. Octavia looked at me and then at Lexa. 

"I will never understand why she’s always this silent" she then added. I turned to her not understanding what she was saying. 

"She was quite conversational this morning. We talked about a lot of stuff" I informed her. 

"Woah, you two talking to each other leaves me speechless" she said. 

"Yeah, I know. I actually think we’ve never talked this much since the first time we met" I told her. I turned back to face the shore and she was still looking at us. Noticing I was looking at her, she waved at me and I gestured to come into the water. She shook her head and lay her head back down on the towel. 

"What a shame" Octavia said ironically and I gave her a pat on the back. 

"Ouch!" was the answer.

 


	4. A Dip In The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably always ask you to forgive me if I made any mistake.  
> Hope you'll enjoy this one and have a wonderful day! :)

As we got home, I was the first one who took a shower. While the water was sliding over me I sang the few words of the song that had been stuck all day in my head hoping no one would hear me. I felt my back burning and I immediately understood that falling asleep under the sun wasn’t something to do another time, mostly because I would always forget to put sunscreen all over my body. To alleviate the warmth that I felt on my body, I turned on the cold water and I felt the pain finally vanishing.

After a few minutes I turned off the water and left the shower while wiping my hair with the first towel I saw. 

When I was drying my face the door swung open scaring me and, realizing that I was still naked, I let out a spontaneous little scream. 

“Oh, fuck” I heard someone saying and then the door closed immediately. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m so sorry” said Lexa’s voice.  “I didn’t get that you were taking a shower!” she said on the other side of the door. 

My cheeks, red as the blood, were exploding in embarrassment. “Don’t worry” I said, raising my voice, not sure if she could hear me.   

“Shit” I heard Lexa saying in distance. 

"Next time we have to close the god damn door, Clarke!" I thought. 

I quickly got dressed and left the bathroom with my hair still wet and the towel on my shoulder. As soon as I entered the kitchen Lexa and Octavia were sitting at the kitchen table while Lincoln and Bellamy were out playing basketball in the backyard. Octavia looked up and, looking at me and then at Lexa, laughed quietly. I shook my head and sat down at the table. As Lexa understood it was me, she looked at me briefly and literally ran to the bathroom. Octavia followed her with her eyes still laughing. When she was sure that Lexa had entered the bathroom, her laughter turned into a noisy one making me laugh too. 

“Shit, fuck” she said mocking Lexa.         

“Leave her alone” I said still laughing, “It could happen to everyone” I justified her. 

“However, where are we going tonight?” I asked Octavia. 

“It’s a pub on the beach, near the harbor” she replied. 

I nodded and stood up from the table ready to cook something for dinner. Me and Octavia ended up preparing pasta and, at the end of the dinner, the response from the others had been positive, making me happy. Around half past nine, after washing the dishes and we all had dressed up for the prepared for the evening, we left the house. 

Lexa came with us leaving me speechless. I hated that she was always silent even when everyone was talking, that she would never laugh and that she would always be reserved, I knew nothing about her despite having known her you for almost two years.

After fifteen minutes of walking we arrived at the pub, and I understood why streets were empty, everyone was there. 

As we took something to drink, we sat at a table in the midst of people talking out loud and people dancing. 

I ended up being the last one to finish the drink when Lexa got up from the table and asked us if we wanted more.

“I’ll take another one of these” I told her while handing her the money. 

Everyone else took beers except for Lexa took three shots of tequila and drank them as if they were water. Bellamy was busy talking to his sister and Lincoln of how much he had missed the beach house and of how everything reminded him of when they were younger. So boring. 

After a few minutes Lexa stood up from the table once again. 

“I wanna swim in the ocean” she said informing everyone, or at least informing me, the only one who was paying attention. 

“What?” I said in surprise. 

“I want to swim in the ocean, bye” she said and walked toward the sea distant about twenty meters from us. 

My instinct was to get up and follow her after realizing that she was drunk. 

“Wait, stop. You don’t even have a bikini” I said a few steps behind her. 

As she reached the shore she took off her shoes and turned to face me. 

“I’m going to swim in the ocean” she informed me again.

“You said that three times, I got it. Are you sure? Lexa you’re so drunk” I told her as I reached the shore just where she was standing, my shoes were almost in the water. 

Within seconds, not understanding how and why, Lexa picked me up and without even being able to open my mouth, I found myself in the warm water of the ocean. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” I shouted out loud once we both reemerged from the water. 

Her response was a laugh. “Oh come on Clarke, you should laugh sometimes” she told me. 

“Me? Im the one who should laugh? You never speak and always act like you’re pissed off” I said almost shouting again. 

“That’s not true” she replied.

“Oh no, that never happens” I said, laughing ironically. 

After a few seconds she approached me swimming. She was looking at me in a weird way, the typical smile on her face, but her eyes wanted to tell me something. 

"It's probably just because she's drunk" I thought. 

My thought was totally overturned when I found her lips on mine.

 


	5. The Cat Has Run Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like this one, it's a little bit longer than the usual.  
> Really sorry for the grammatical errors.  
> Have a lovely day. :)

Her lips tasted like alcohol and sadness. Droplets of water were streaming down her face as her hand stroked my left cheek. I pulled away from the kiss and she opened her eyes peering inside of me.

"Sorry, I can’t” I said.

"No, I’m the one who’s sorry. I think I've drank way too much. Please forgive me" was her response.

We looked at each other for a few seconds, the sadness that I had felt in the kiss had shifted to her eyes. She walked up to the shore and disappeared from my sight after a few minutes.

 

-

 

The next morning I woke up with a bad headache and the first thing I saw were my wet clothes from the night before on the ground. I suddenly remembered how I had to explain to Bellamy and the others why I was soaked in water from head to toe. I remembered how Lexa had picked me up in her arms and how she had thrown me into the sea; and then I remembered the bitter kiss.

I rubbed my eyes and, turning to my left I saw Bellamy sleeping on his stomach, the sheet covered half of his body, leaving out the bare back. I got out of bed thinking I was the only one awake at eight in the morning, but, obviously, I was wrong. As soon as I entered the kitchen I saw Lincoln’s silhouette busy preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, want some pancakes?"he asked with a smile.

"Morning" I said smiling. "Yes please, I’m so hungry"

“Why you got up so early?” he asked placing two glasses on the table and pouring orange juice into them.

"Thank you. My head is literally exploding and I haven’t even drank that much last night” I said, sipping some juice.

“Maybe water got into your brain" he said, laughing.

"Shut up" my laughter was inevitable.

"Here princess" he said giving me my pancakes and I poured chocolate syrup over them.

"What programs do we have for today?" I asked covering my full mouth with a hand.

"Octavia wanted to take us to another beach, she says that "we used to go there when we were younger"" he said, mocking his girlfriend’s speech that she had had the night before with her brother. I laughed one more time thinking about the scenario. "Perfect," I said, swallowing another bite.

 

-

 

I picked up my backpack and got out of the car. The sky wasn’t really happy that day and, after many days of hot weather, the wind was finally back. I closed the door behind me and approached Bellamy.

“Did you take the food?” I asked suddenly, scared that he had forgotten the cooler back at home.

"What would you do without me?" he said with a smile on his face pointing to the cooler on the ground between his legs. I breathed a sigh of relief. Lincoln and Octavia got out of the car and I stared at the car waiting for Lexa to appear.

"What are you looking at?” Octavia asked me raising her eyebrows.

"Lexa? Have you locked her in there? "I asked almost laughing.

"Ah, didn’t she tell you?" she said.

“What did she have to tell me?” I asked, not understanding.

“Apparently she has to go back home because "the cat has run away"" she said imitating her voice while shrugging her shoulders.

"What the fuck?" I said in a whisper. ”What a fucking excuse to leave" was the first thing I thought. Why did she had to find an excuse to leave, everything was alright. After a few seconds I realized why she was leaving. She was leaving to avoid further embarrassed looks and conversations left in mid-air. To avoid having to talk about the night before, of what had happened.

“Her flight is at five this afternoon" Lincoln informed me.

We walked towards the dunes in front of us, we could hear the waves crashing on the shore on the other side. After many minutes of walking we reached the top. I turned to my right and saw Lincoln and Bellamy reenacting the famous scene from "Titanic." Me and Octavia burst out laughing. There were only few people on the beach, all of them were covered with towels, someone was even challenging the big waves of the ocean surfing. As soon as we reached the beach the wind was bearable.

Bellamy, not giving a damn, run immediately towards the water followed by Lincoln who brought a Volleyball ball with him.

"Those two are really thinking that they can play volleyball with those waves" I said, shaking my head.

“Well I knew my brother was dumb as fuck, but I thought Lincoln was a little bit more intelligent" she said laughing.

After a few hours the clouds in the sky were disappearing and the much-hated but really welcomedby everyone hot weather was back. My mind was still thinking about the night before and about the fact that deep down I wouldn’t have wanted it to end. She hadn’t even said goodbye and her flight was in an hour.

”What's wrong, babe?" Bellamy asked me taking my face in his hands.

“My headache won’t stop" bullshit. I was just trying to find a way to get back home to talk to Lexa. "Guys I'm going home, I'm feeling really sick" I informed everyone standing up. "Bells I’ll take the car. See you later”

"Okay, see you later princess" he said, leaving me a kiss on the cheek.

I picked up all of my stuff and run toward the car. 

"Fuck" I said as soon as I sat in the car and looked at the time. 4:15 pm.

 


	6. This Is What I hate About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure there are so many grammatical errors and I'm really sorry about that.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this one. Have a nice day!

The front door was half-closed, “She hasn’t left yet" I immediately thought. As I entered I saw her in front of me, one hand on the suitcase, the house keys in the other one.

"What are you doing here?" she asked frowning.

"Why are you leaving, Lexa?” I asked without answering her question, locking the door behind me.

“Haven’t they told you? My cat has run away. My mother called me earlier saying that he isn’t at home and is nowhere to be found” was her answer.

“Oh, find a better excuse" I blurted out.

After that there was only silence. She had understood that I knew.

“I'm leaving to avoid this awkward silence that I can’t stand" she said out of nowhere.

There was no response on my part, only silence.

"Clarke, yesterday night-“ she tried to say, interrupting the sentence just to catch her breath. "Last night I was drunk and I had no idea of what was happening" she continued.

“You really think I don’t understand, do you?" I said.

She didn’t answer.

"Since you got here you haven’t stopped to smile at me a single time. You have never smiled at me Lexa" I continued. “You’ve listened to my rant about my dream all the way from the hardware shop up to the house, you prepared lunch for me without me even asking for that and the way you looked at me when you opened the bathroom door by mistake..." I left the sentence in mid-air. 

“Do you know why I hate you?" I asked.

Still no answer. Her eyes had switched from staring at the floor to staring at me with fear.

"Because you can’t and must not have feelings. This is what I hate about you: you being cold as fuck in every situation, your "I can’t express myself too much or they might understand that I have feelings". I didn’t want you here to avoid these discussions, so that you couldn’t ruin my days” I said out loud, running my hand through my hair. I clenched my jaws.

"I can’t stand it" she said, moving from behind the suitcase.

“What is it that you can’t stand?" I asked annoyed.

"You hating me. I can’t stand that, Clarke” she replied.

"You're such a bitch" were the last words before I approached her and crushed my lips on hers.

I didn’t know what I was doing, I only knew that I needed that, that all my anger would have faded. She pushed me against the door and let her hands lay on my hips. The kiss wasn’t as sweet and gentle as the one of the night before, this one was desperate. Her tongue drew my upper lip and I let her in, deepening the kiss. One of my hands played with her hair while the other one stroked her face.

I didn’t know how much all that lasted, it seemed to me that just a second had passed before she pulled away, being just a few inches away from me.

"What are you doing Clarke?" she asked, still looking at my lips.

I didn’t answer.

She pulled even more away, running her fingers in her hair. She began to stare at the floor once again, her thoughts could be read in the air. Mine could be seen too. We stayed silent for a few minutes, no one of us dared to look at the other one. 

I heard someone outside of the house and as she spoke we both recognized Octavia’s voice. A moment later the doorbell rang. I immediately opened without hesitation.

"Oh, look who's here! You convinced her to stay!" Lincoln said looking firstly at Lexa then at me.

"You weren’t expecting that, were you?” I asked, trying not to make the situation seem more uncomfortable than how it seemed itself. I turned quickly to look at Lexa who was still staring at the floor.

"I wasn’t expecting that either” she said.

 


	7. Not A Good Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about it and have a lovely friday!

I didn’t know how much time I spent staring at the void that night, sitting on the bed, alone. I didn’t know where everyone else was. Octavia and Lincoln were probably on the couch watching television, Lexa on the couch too, reading a book. And Bellamy? If Bellamy knew what had happened when they were away. If all of them knew. I had no idea of why I had kissed her, but it felt right at that moment, it felt so right. As I had predicted, the anger had vanished, but confusion had appeared instead. My mind was like a crowded room.

“Are you planning on staying there all night?" A voice asked me. I turned toward the door, it was Octavia.

"I was thinking about it. It doesn’t seem such a bad idea” I said fake-laughing.

"Are you okay?" she asked approaching me.

"Me? Yeah, yeah. Everything’s all right” I replied, getting up from bed. “I wanna order pizza for dinner" I informed her.

Octavia looked at me as if she was capable of reading my thoughts, she knew something was wrong. I got out of the bedroom as quickly as possible to avoid those eyes that peered inside me.

“Wanna eat pizza tonight?" I asked as I got in the living room. I realized that no one was there apart from Lexa who was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch, reading. As soon as she heard my voice, she turned towards me.

“They're already out buying Mexican food for dinner" she informed me, getting up from where she was sitting. "Can we talk?" she asked, approaching me.

"What do you want to talk about, Lexa?” I asked in response, clenching my jaws.

"What is wrong with you two tonight?" Octavia asked not so far from us.

Lexa stepped back to get away from me, continuing to look at me. She raised her eyebrows as if to ask "Please?"

"I need some air" I said going towards the door to get out of the house. I sat on the steps of the porch. I felt my head exploding, the headache had come back, but this time it wasn’t because of the alcohol, this time it was because of her. What was going on?

I heard the door opening behind me and I rolled my eyes knowing who was about to approach me. I wasn’t ready to talk about what had happened earlier, especially not with her. 

Lexa got downstairs and stand still in front of me.

For a few seconds I didn’t dare to look at her, but, inevitably, my eyes fell on her.

“I’m sorry" I said.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked me.

“Because you know better than me that what happened today won’t happen another time" I replied back, staring into the void once again.

"Why not? You say that I’m the one who doesn’t want to show my feelings, but it seems to me that now that person is you” she said.

"I fucking can’t Lexa, do you not understand it? What should I say to Bellamy? "I said shouting. 

”Hey, what are you supposed to tell me?" a voice behind Lexa’s figure asked.

“Oh, perfect timing" I thought.

Bellamy and Lincoln appeared out of nowhere and in that moment I prayed to God that they hadn’t heard a thing we had said. 

"No, nothing" I replied to Bellamy.

"Nothing" Lexa said softly, looking at me one last time before going back inside.

“You okay?” Lincoln asked me with a preoccupied look on his face.

“Why is everyone asking me if I’m okay? I'm fine!” I said out loud before getting up from the stairs and going back into the house, too.

 

-

 

The rest of the night passed rather slowly. We ate mexican food almost in total silence, the only ones who spoke during the whole dinner were Lincoln and Octavia. 

My appetite had vanished after our argument.

Lexa had locked herself into her room at ten while we watched a movie until almost one am.

The next morning I woke up at 11, although it wasn’t so early in the morning, I was the first one to get up. As I usually did, I immediately went to the bathroom and took a shower trying not to wake Bellamy up. After dressing up I approached the night table and picked up the phone in my hands.

One message.

"Maybe staying wasn’t such a good idea. Take care, Clarke.

 -Lexa"

I had to read it twice to understand what she was talking about. I looked around for a moment and then walked to her room. The door was closed. I knocked. No answer. I knocked a second time, but no one answered this time too. I opened the door already knowing what I would have seen. The bed was made-up and Lexa was gone for real this time.

"Great" I thought.

 


	8. Washington Dc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope y'all had a great christmas :)  
> One of you asked for a longer chapter and I tried my very best to satisfy this request.  
> Hope you like it and let me know what you think about it!  
> Have a lovely day.

I wanted to tell Lexa so many things, but I didn’t even know what I really wanted. The crowded room in my head continued to fill up more and more, causing confusion and headaches every day that followed.

I hadn’t stopped thinking about her, thinking about what had happened, the little that had happened that seemed so much in my head. I felt guilty for what I had told her, for hiding everything from Bellamy and with myself because I knew that there was something more that my body and my deepest thoughts wanted to tell me. Something that until that moment I had denied to myself, because it wasn’t "right" for too many reasons. For the first time that something was making its way inside me and I was okay with what it was, without thinking about it being right or wrong, without denying it to myself.

I had spent entire days thinking about everything, thinking about what I should have said to Bellamy, the boy who I was in love with despite what I was going through in that moment. I would have never stopped loving him, but maybe not in that way anymore, maybe that type of love was meant for someone else, but still I didn’t know it.

Days passed as if nothing had ever happened, as if she hadn’t left, but I could feel the emptiness she had left at home, her staying silent observing everything around her, the music she would listen to when she would take a shower after returning from the beach and the book she would read every night and that she always left on the couch.

When I thought about these little things for the very first time I realized that I couldn’t stay there any longer, I had to talk to her and tell her how I felt about everything. 

I was starting to hate that house despite weeks had passed since she had left. Lincoln had heard from her only one time, just to be sure that she was all right and that she had got home safely. I hadn’t even replied to her text because I didn’t even know what to say.

 

-

 

Lincoln and Octavia were the first to wake up that day and were already at the beach waiting for us to join them. 

Bellamy was awake beside me and was staring at the ceiling in silence, thinking that I was still sleeping on the other side of the bed, but he didn’t know that I had woke up when he was still snoring, hours before and had stayed in silence, with my heart beating so fast it almost hurt in the chest.

"Bells" I said softly, hoping he was back to sleep despite the fact that the sun was already high in the sky.

“Oh I thought you were still sleeping" he said and I could sense a smile forming on his face.

I sighed and turned to face him as he received me in his arms.

"Bellamy I can’t stay here" I blurted out.

“Only five more minutes, please” he said, not understanding what I was meaning.

"No, you don’t understand. I can’t stay here anymore. In this house” I just hoped for the best.

He raised himself slightly from the bed resting himself on one elbow while watching me still not understanding what I wanted to say.

“Has something happened? Something that I don’t know about?" he asked worried.

I couldn’t tell him the truth, what had really happened. Just knowing about the fact that I would have hurt him was already hurting me.

"I have to study for UNI and I can’t spend any other day doing the absolute nothing. I hadn’t thought about it when we left home” bullshit, but the words I had to say didn’t want to be pronounced.

His face relaxed immediately, I saw all the concern that had arisen in a few seconds in his head vanishing in the air in front of us.

"I think I should go home tonight with the first flight possible" I finally said.

“That’s fine by me babe, I will prepare the suitcase as soon as we get up" he went on not understanding that I would have been back by myself and that I would have not flighted home but to Washington Dc, to Lexa.

"No need for you to come with me, enjoy this last week of vacation before going back to work" I said, getting out of bed to get dressed.

"Are you sure about it?" he asked me.

“Yeah, don’t worry" I replied leaning in for a kiss.

As he continued to stare at the ceiling in silence I began to pull out of the closet all the clothes I would have put in the suitcase.

After more than half an hour, everything was ready and, after checking the flights, I had found one at 6 pm to Washington DC. Lexa was the only one from Lincoln’s family that had moved into the city. 

Being 2 pm I quickly went to the beach to say goodbye to Octavia and Lincoln that looked like mummies in the sun and for a last swim in the ocean before returning to the burning heat of the city.

 

-

 

Convincing Bellamy to not take me to the airport was difficult but I made it and I boarded on the plane that would have took me to Lexa at 6 o’clock.

The flight was uneventful, but the unrelaxed one was me. My anxiety soared as I realized that I had landed in Washington Dc. Fortunately it was only 8 pm and she would have been surely at home.

I had to pay a lot for the taxi for just fifteen minutes of ride, but the money was the least of my worries in that moment.

As I arrived in front of her house I hesitated for a few minutes before ringing the bell. For more than thirty seconds no one answered and, thinking that maybe she hadn’t heard the bell, I rang again hoping she was at home. No one answered. 

In that moment I felt incredibly defeated, all those kilometers for nothing, all the anxiety for what? I wondered where she was. Maybe on some kind of beach in the middle of nowhere with a glass of margarita in one hand. 

I sat on the stairs in front of her door to think about it all. After almost an hour my eyes closed and I fell asleep with my head on the trolley.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I heard a voice in my ears and I slowly opened my eyes. There she was, in front of me, only a few meters away, staring at me in disbelief.


	9. Flowers And Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!  
> So sorry I only got to update so late but I just got home from vacation.  
> Let me know what you think about this chapter and have a lovely weekend. :)

"What am I doing here?" I thought.

I got up from the stairs where I was sitting, in front of her front door. She hadn’t moved since I had opened my eyes, not knowing if everything was just a big joke or what was going through my mind and most important why I had just flown all those miles just to see her. But I could have given an answer to all those questions not asked out loud.

"Why are you here, Clarke?" she asked a second time while I slowly descended the three steps ahead of me like an antelope afraid of being hunted down by the cheetah.

After a minute of silence I was finally able to open my mouth, not caring about how things would have turned out at the end of my day, there was nothing else to lose.

"Okay, why am I here? Because I can’t stop thinking about what has happened. Because I can’t stop thinking about you every minute of my day” I blurted out.

The silence reappeared for a moment.

“Are you like kidding me or something?” she finally asked, not being able to believe my words.

I shook my head without looking away for even a second from her eyes that sparkled like emeralds in the dark.

"How am I supposed to trust you now after all that you said when we were on the porch?" she finally asked.

"It may be a good answer the fact that I've flown all these kilometers just to see you" I quickly found an answer to her question.

She looked at me without saying a single word.

”Can we just start all over again? Please?” I asked, unable to bear the space between us filled with silence anymore.

After a moment of indecision, she nodded sighing.

"Thanks" I said. “I’m Clarke, nice to meet you” I said, handing her a hand with a smile on my face.

"Okay we’ll skip this step. You got a place where to sleep tonight?” she then asked.

I withdrew my hand quickly embarrassed by the situation I had created all by myself.

"I don’t even know if I have my toothbrush with me let alone I know where I will sleep tonight" I said with a laugh.

To my surprise she laughed too and it pleased me.

"If you want to you can sleep on the couch for tonight" she said.

“That’s fine by me" I said immediately, glad she offered me a place where to stay.

She then walked past me, toward the door, and opened it. I followed her going up the stairs and dragging the trolley behind, I entered her house, for the very first time.

Once inside, the first thing that struck me was the set of odors that I could sense. I didn’t know which flower in particular gave off that scent, it was like someone had joined a bunch of flowers together and the smell that emanated from that was incredible. Flowers and coffee was everything that I could smell. The walls of the entrance were painted in a very light green, almost white, lit by an abat-jour, placed on a large chest of drawers, which gave off a warm light. On the left there was the living room with a large cream-colored sofa in it full of pillows placed in no specific order on it. That would have been my bed for the night, my lovely bed.

”The bathroom is upstairs along with my room. There there’s the kitchen and the living room of course. It's not much but it's home” she said removing me from my thoughts.

"It's beautiful" I said in a whisper as I continued to look around myself.

”I’ll give you some space if you want get comfortable” she said, approaching the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Where do you think I’m going? I will get into a PJ or something” she said, going up the stairs. Soon after I heard a light laugh.

"Why the fuck you ask these questions, Clarke? Where the fuck could she go locked inside this house?” a voice inside my head asked, scolding me.

After I removed the tight black jeans and my bra I got into my comfy sweat pants and sat down on the couch waiting for Lexa to come back down. In front of me there was a TV which seemed to be pretty old, I remembered having one like that in my house too as a kid. Everywhere I looked there were books of different sizes: on the coffee table in front of the sofa, next to the TV and in a magazine stand in a corner. She always read so much and I would have not being surprised if she had read every book in there at least twice.

"Would you like a soup for dinner? I didn’t really want to cook tonight” Lexa suddenly asked behind my back. The kitchen and living room were separated by a meter high wall placed on my right.

“For sure" I answered her question.

In just fifteen minutes we found ourselves on the couch eating a soup heated in the microwave. It wasn’t much, but that night I could have settled for anything.

“Considering it’s June, it’s quite cold in here” Lexa said.

"It's cold because you're wearing shorts and you don’t have a sweater on" I said on the other side of the sofa not looking up from the hot bowl in my hands.

She then looked at me and saw that I was wearing long sweat pants and a large bordeaux vans sweater. She looked away and continued to watch television. An old black and white movie with Marilyn Monroe and Tony Curtis, that I had probably already seen hundreds of times, was airing giving me a strange feeling of warmth and home.

After finishing the soup Lexa got up from the couch and when she returned to sit on the same spot of the sofa she had a stack of papers filled with handwritten notes in a hand.

"I have to study some stuff for tomorrow, it’s a project we're doing with the kids at school" she said, covering herself with a blanket.

“Oh okay, I will turn off the TV" I said quickly.

"No, it's not necessary. I don’t mind at all” she said.

I kept on watching the movie or at least trying to watch it. My eyes involuntarily moved on her from time to time. She was wearing round glasses and wore her hair in a bun. Every five minutes she looked up from her papers and whispered a few words to memorize what she would have said the next day to the children of her class.

Curling up and laying my head on a pillow wasn’t a great idea because after only a few minutes I fell asleep, tired of the long day full of events.

When I re-opened my eyes it was four in the morning and a blanket was covering me. The same blanket Lexa had used that night while studying. I had an urgent need to go to the bathroom and, although I didn’t really want to get up and go upstairs, I made an effort and went on. Once I arrived upstairs I recognized the toilet thanks to a plate with a little girl that was peeing on it nailed to the white door.  As I left the bathroom I saw that Lexa’s bedroom door was open and, as I walked past it, I spotted a shadow on the bed. I paused on the door jamb and there she was, sleeping like a baby. Her mouth was slightly open and one arm wasn’t under the sheets. She was peaceful and I prayed to God she was having a sweet dream.

I don’t know how long I stood there looking at her, saying nothing, thinking about nothing, just to observe. I then realized that I could feel the same butterflies in my stomach that I had felt the first time I had seen Bellamy sleeping next to me. The same exact feeling.

The feeling that, maybe, I loved her.


	10. Take My Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been super busy these last few weeks!  
> Hope this one's long enough and, as always, let me know what you think about it and have a lovely week-end. :)

The next morning I woke up surrounded by noises, probably the only reason why my eyes opened up so early. As I raised my head from the pillow I saw Lexa picking up the papers she had left on the table the night before, the ones that she needed to use during the day. She was dressed up very differently from the way she used to dress the few times that we had seen each other. She wore black pants, a simple white blouse under a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. The loose hair and her usual heart-shaped necklace.

“Won’t you be boiling hot dressed up like that all day?" I asked as she walked to the kitchen to drink a sip of coffee from her cup.

"I dressed up like this only because it’s a teachers’ meeting, when I lecture I can dress less elegant, thank God” she replied promptly picking up her bag and putting the papers in it.

"Listen, I’m in a rush, I'm already late. You already know eveything about the house so I don't need to tell you anything else. Oh right, I left a box in front of the door, would you do me a favor and bring it up in the attic? There is another set of keys on the table if you have to go out” she said and walked toward the door.

“Have a nice day" I said raising the tone of my voice, not knowing if she would have heard me, still sitting on the couch.

“Thank you, you too” she replied before closing the door.

I finally got up and walked to the kitchen, took out a cup, and poured a large amount of coffee in it. Coffee was like a drug in the morning. 

After I got in overalls, I approached the door and saw the box. Taken by curiosity, I opened it. The first thing I saw was a pile of clothes neatly folded and next to them three vinyls of three different artists: one of the first CDs of Nirvana, an Elvis Presley’s one and a Frank Sinatra’s one. I had never asked her what music she liked to listen to, it had never crossed my mind, I hadn’t even thought she would listen to it. I had always pictured her with a book in one hand sitting on the couch, I had never associated music to her. The contrast between the Nirvana’s vinyl and the Elvis and Sinatra ones left me thinking that she liked to listen to different types of music and that she wouldn’t limit herself to a particular genre.

"Where the heck is the attic?" I thought as I took the box in my hands.

I got upstairs and as I reached the first floor I realized that there were other steps that, of course, would have led to the attic. I reached the second floor and found myself in front of two doors, one wrapped up in darkness and a glass one from which the light of day could be seen. I quickly put down the box between other boxes of various sizes and, intrigued by that light, I tried to open the door. It was closed but right next to it there was a key that was hanging from a nail. I took it and, as I opened the door, I was struck by the warmth of the sun. In front of me there was a large bare terrace, except for the few plants in the corners and a plastic bench. I sat on the bench wrapped up by the light and the heat of summer. From up there the entire city of Washington was visible. I noticed the Washington Monument and the Lincoln Memorial next to each other and, finally, the Capitol. I wanted to stay there until the sun would have found itself above the horizon and the lights of the city would have been turned on, admiring in silence.

I certainly didn’t stay there for onlyten minutes, but when I realized that my stomach was beginning to rumble again I noticed it was almost time for lunch and not wanting to give any further hassle, I thought about getting something to eat downtown.

As I got out of the cab, I got into the first bar that seemed good. There were few people and at the counter there was a guy who was making sandwiches for a customer who was waiting anxiously in front of him.

I sat down at a table and waiting for someone to take the order, I flipped through the menu to choose what I wanted to eat.

"Griffin?" I heard a voice calling for me, a voice that I already knew. I looked up and I immediately recognized the person from where the voice had come.

"Raven!" I said in disbelief of what I had just saw. Raven was one of my friends when I was in middle school, my best friend at that time actually. We hadn’t seen each other since she had moved out of town, we had texted each other for a while, but after a few years we ended up not talking anymore. I got up from where I was sitting to go give her a hug.

“I can’t believe it! What are you doing here?” She asked me hugging me tightly.

"I came here to visit a friend. And what about you, what are you doing in Washington? If I remember correctly, you had moved to Boston"I replied hoping I hadn’t just said something wrong.

"My parents still live in Boston, but I have moved here a year ago to study at Georgetown" she said, smiling proudly.

“When you were twelve you told me you would have gone to Georgetown and here you are, years later" I replied and a smile appeared automatically on my face as I remembered two little girls who had planned their lives in every little detail.

"It seems impossible to me as well. And you? Do you work?” she asked curiously.

"Why don’t we sit down at a table and we update each other about what has happened in the last million years?" I suggested with a smile gesturing toward the table where I had sat before.

"It seems like a good idea" she said promptly.

“Of course, only if you got nothing to do" I added, realizing it all had happened so quickly.

"You're lucky, Griffin. I should be studying, but you are more important” she said and walked over to the table.

"So tell me a little about you" she said as we finished ordering food.

"I go to college in Springfield. Unlike you, nothing much has changed since the last time. I’ve finished high school there and now I'm going to college there. I’ll probably die there” I said and laughed.

"Which is why I had to leave Boston. Always the same people, same places and I couldn’t take it anymore” she said explaining why she had left home.

"I know the feeling and I’d probably be the first one to leave that town, but I can’t leave my mother alone" I said and at that very moment the food we had ordered came in: two sandwiches looking really delicious.

“And who’s the lucky one who got the heart of princess Clarke? If I'm not mistaken you had many small Romeos back in the days” she asked laughing.

"The heart of princess Clarke is pretty confused at the moment" I said as my laughter faded slowly.

"Tell me everything, my curiosity is now exploding"

I spoke during the whole next hour without being interrupted even once. I explained how three years before me and Bellamy had met in high school, how after two months of movies at the cinema and ice cream at the luna park we had got together, how since then my heart had belonged only to him. I told her about Octavia, that had gone to the same elementary school as ours, just one year younger; about Lincoln and inevitably about Lexa.

""I came to visit a friend'"she said, emphasizing the word friend, at the end of my long speech.

"I know, I know. I’m just not used to these new things I feel yet” I said, looking down thinking about what was Lexa doing in that moment, certainly not talking about me like I was doing about her.

"My dear, we have to resolve this situation" she said, placing a hand on mine.

I smiled spontaneously.

“I've missed you little genius" I said placing the other hand on hers.

“I’ve missed you too, but now we don’t have to forget that the one who never replied back or was always late was you!" she said ending the exchange of love.

"Oh really? I don’t think so, your answers always came weeks after! "I'm sorry, I was taking a shower" a shower? For two weeks?” I said laughing.

“That one made me win" she said with a guffaw.

And there we were, after years that we hadn’t seen each other and it felt as if she had never left, not even for a second.

We spent all day walking in Washington, not knowing exactly where to go, talking, laughing and making fun of each other. I felt as I was reliving the same moments of years before and the only thing that mattered to me at that moment was to stay with her.

“You are so important to me, but I have an exam in a few days and I really have to study" Raven said around six pm.

"Thanks for the lovely afternoon and let me know about the exam” I said before saying goodbye.

"And you have to let me know about the Lexa thing" she said winking at me.

"Definitely" I finally said giving her a hug.

 

-

 

As soon as I arrived at the door of Lexa’s house, I saw that the light in the living room was on and then realized that she was at home. As I opened the door, I found myself in front of four groceries bags and I instinctively pick up two of them in my hands and took them to the kitchen.

"Ah, you're back" she said turning to face me from behind the kitchen table.

"I had planned to go out for lunch, but I met an old friend and we spent the whole afternoon downtown. I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know whether to call you and I didn’t want to bother you because I knew you had a meeting and I didn’t know when it ended” I said justifying my absence.

“Don't worry" she said, laughing to my concern. “As you can see, I just got home too" she finally added, while I put bag on the table and began to take things out of it.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"It seems like I’ve been out for days, the meeting lasted a lifetime. The other teachers kept saying that the project wasn’t good, that the kids at too little and blah blah blah” she said, opening the fridge and putting cheese in it.

"I would like to agree with you, but I have no idea of what this project is about" I said.

"Right. If I talk about it one more time I think I will also say that’s not good” she said shaking her head slightly laughing.

Once we put away the last things in the kitchen and brought some things to the bathroom, Lexa began to prepare something for dinner. After asking three times if she needed help and receiving a negative response every time, I only set the table and nothing sofa and television for tonight.

We had already finished eating around eight. Lexa had prepared mac and cheese with the same cheese she had put in the fridge before, it was so good that I had wanted more and her answer had been a big smile, happy to see that I had liked what she had cooked. As the wax of the candle on the table had almost entirely melted, I got up and went over to the record player. The same morning I had put on it the Elvis Presley’s vinyl and she hadn’t even realized it.

"What are you doing?" she asked me as turned my back on her. 

"Why did you want to put this vinyl away?" I asked as the song started.

Elvis’ voice suddenly echoed heating up the atmosphere in the room and she frowned as I turned to face her.

“Because it’s been a long time since I last listened to it" she said.

"A good song can’t been put away just because you don't listen to it" I said slightly laughing.

I approached her.

" _Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_ ” Elvis sang as I looked at her in silence, only half a meter from her that was still sat at the table.

" _Take my hand_ " he sang, and I held out my hand and after hesitating a moment, she took it. She got up from where she was sitting without taking her eyes off of mine and not letting go of my hand.

"Take my whole life too, for I can’t help falling in love with you" I sang the words almost whispering as I was only a few centimeters away from her.

I put my hand on her hip and, as a reflection, she put her arm around my neck. Moving slowly, we began to dance. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I leaned my head on her head. We stood there, moving slowly, without saying a word, until the song ended.

"What does it mean, Clarke?" she asked, looking up at me.

“I can’t help falling in love with you, Lexa" I said losing myself in the green of her eyes.


End file.
